Twisted Twilight Chat RoomTTCR
by MissWhatAmI
Summary: the opening chat 2 a first story gone horibly out of controle.I was so cought up in my conversation with the charecters that i forgot 2 right the story along with it.a supreamly long and randome chat with me and the charecters!
1. alice and who?

**Twisted Twilight Chat Room(A.C.A\T.T.C.R)**

***turns on computer **

***logs on user **

***opens up project file**

**Nix:Hi first story what what!**

**Edward:its not that exiting you haven't even started typing the story.**

**Nix:who!what!when!why!how!Edward!**

**Edward:i hacked Ur copuper(sounds totally proud of himself total jerk)**

**Nix:YOU LITTLE #*%&$(use Ur imagination)!**

**Bella:NIX I swear im gonna *&^$% U WITH my #$*^ SO U HAVE 2 %&^* SIDEWAYS!IF U EVA SAY DAT AGAIN!**

**Edward&Nix:...........**

**Nix:(thinks)'holly shoots dude!im scared'**

**edward:me 2 Nix me 2**

**Bella: what Ru talking about!**

**Nix:EDDY Poo! DID U JUST READ MY MIND?! NOOOO,GET OUTTA MI HEAD!**

**Bella:WHAT DID U CALL HIM(jumps on Nix pulls hair)**

**Nix:OWY! STOP IT BELLA ITS JUST A NICKNAME I GOTS 1 4 U 2!**

**Edward:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG THAT'S SO.......(HE CANT TALK LAUGHING 2 HARD)**

**Nix:(whispers the nickname in Bella's ear)**

**Bella:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! U BETTER NOT TELL ANY BODY IF U DU I KILL U!**

**Nix:jasper disclaimer!**

**Edward:y jazz?**

**Nix:cause i likes lucin at him(dreamy expression on face as jasper walks on the moniters screen)**

**jasper:NIX36-**

**Nix:honey bear call me Nixie!**

**jasper:k "Nixie"(nix366946)does NOT own any thing its just a fan fake so calm down!**

**Nix:that's right!ooooohh sawoon jazi Ur absolutely adorable!i could just eat u!**

**jasper:...um thanks(blushes deep scarlet (wait vampires cant blush(oh well)at all)and turns away from nix.)**

**Edward:'what about Alice?'he asked in his head**

**jasper felt Edwards tension and worry and said "she ran off with ash from Pokemon a month ago!so Ive givin up lovin her"**

**Nix:jazbery isnt that a song ,loving u?**

**jasper: yeah D'Cinnamons-Loving You,why?**

**Nix:la'gasp i love that song!**

**Bella: me tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Edward:ugh this chat iz getting reeeaaally random I'm out of here!**

**Bella:eh..oh uh ,Edward wait 4 me!**

**Nix:no Bella Edward i need u 4 the story come back!ugh 2 late.**

**jasper:Nixie u haven't even started the story we've been chatting 4 3 hours!**

**Nix:WHAT!IT FEELS LIKE SECONDS!**

**jasper:so u still gonna publish it?**

**Nix:well.....probably i mean we spent 3 HOURS just talking 2 each other!**

**jasper:alrighty u want me 2 get the HOLE family of twilight 2 come say goodbye 4 now?**

**Nix:nah jazzier ill do it u can go wait at my house.**

**jasper:do u want me 2 buy the name brand wipcream or the stores cheep knockoff.**

**Nix:brand name**

**jasper:do u want pie 2?**

**Nix:not me i hate pie!get ice cream instead!**

**jasper:what Ru talking about who hates pie? everyone loves pie!**

**Nix:IVE ALWAYS HATED PIE U NEVER UNDERSTOOD ME!**

**jasper:UR A PIE RACIST!**

**Nix:WELL UR A COBLER WHORE!**

**(carlisle walks on screen)**

**Carlisle:4 GOD SAKES GET OFF PIE!!!!!!!!**

**Nix&jasper:....sorry.**

**Carlisle:that's better now say goodnight 2 the viewers and go home!**

**Nix:(loud air kiss like the animaniacs) GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**jasper:yeah see ya later!**

**(Nix and jasper get off the screen)**

**Carlisle:PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(in a sing song voice with expanding hand gestier)**

***file save **

***shut down program **

***log off user **

***turn off compuper**

**cool hu? thanks 4 those who made me funny!  
scrubs, yugio abridged, and saturday mornin cartoons!**

**leave revews and try 2 gues on what bellas nickname is!**


	2. hitler mountans vallys rivers?

twisted twilight chatroom part 2 hitler?mountans?vallys?rivers?

jasper:Listen, baby

Ain't no mountain high

Ain't no vally low

Ain't no river wide enough,

baby

nix:If you need me, call me

No matter where you are

No matter how far

jasper:dont worry baby

nix:Just call my name

I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry

both:'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

baby'

jasper:Remember the day

I set you free

I told you

You could always count on me

From that day on I made a vow

I'll be there when you want me

Some way,some how

both:'Cause baby,

There ain't no mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you

nix:..........OMG JAZZI POOOOOOO!THAT WAZ SOOOOO FUN!

jazzi pooooooo:im glad u enjoyed your self.

nix:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

jazz:what?

nix:chocolate!

jazz:.............................random.

edward:jasper shes nothing but randome shes like bottled crack!

nix:EDWARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

edward:I CAME HERE TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THE OTHER STORY THAT WAZ STUCK IN YOUR HEAD THAT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TYPE 3 HOURS AGO!

nix:DANM!WHAT WAZ IT ABOUT!!

edward:I CANT REMEMBER!IT WAZ SOMTHING ABOUT HITLER!

nix:ARE YOU SHURE? I THOUGHT I TYPED THAT!

edward:NO YOU DIDNT INSTED YOU-

jazz:WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!?

edward&nix:WE DONT KNOW!

jazz:THEN SHUT UP!

nix:*wimper* i *sob**sob* though *wimper* you (tremble) loved (qwiver) me!

jazz:......nix i-i didnt mean it li-

nix:IM BRINGING SEXY BACK!

jazz:NIX!

nix:and other boys dont know how to act!

jazz:NIX I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME1

nix:I THINK ITS SPECAIL WHATS BEHIND YOUR BACK! CHIME IN ANY TIME EDIE PUE HELP ME TUNE 'HIM' OUT!

edward:SO TURN AROUND AND ILL PICK UP THE SLACK!

nix:TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE!

edward:DIRTY BABE!

nix:YOU SEE THESE SHAKLES BABY ON YOUR SLAVE*raps arms around edward and starts striper danceing*

edward:ILL LET YOU WIP ME IF I MISSBEHAVE*slap nixs ass*

jasper:WHO OK STOP IT OR IM GETING BELLA!!

nix&edward....IM BRINGIN SMEXY BAAAAAAAAACK!

jasper:........you done?

edward:yeah sori we really got into the song

nix:yeah that song really turns me on.

jasper:well next time try not to turn it on edward!

nix:k.k i gotta go to sleep thoug, see ya latter edward,lets go jazzy bear!

edward:alright. just remember to right the story tomarrow!

nix:FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________

howd ya like it!

....................................

well i liked it!

revew please!


End file.
